Enter a new villain
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: It's a cool, dark night in Deedstown, a particular creature wondering about, bored due to not causing enough destruction for his liking. Luckily for him, a certain hellfire demon finds him, ready to start giving him evil assignments. I just needed a way to introduce this character, so it's a short story.


**Heheh... I'm not saying a word. But I know one of my friends will enjoy this. :3**

* * *

The night air was cool, yet not freezing. Perfect really. Not to mention the moon was beautiful at his time of night. Truly, this was a great night.

The only reason he was out here was because he was unsure of what to do. Picking on humans and unsuspecting creatures only went so far. He wished he actually had an objective right now. That his boss or whatever would tell him to do something. Don't get him wrong, he LOVED being a free wolf and all, but he also knew that demon could really cause some damage, and would seriously use his true potential. Besides, after not hearing from him in a few years, he began to wonder if the demon even remembered him. Or if he was truly free now.

The creature sighed a bit, watching his breath blow through the air before slowly sitting at the foot of a tree. He didn't really know what else to do as of late. Nothing was challenging, and the evil he caused was actually down right boring. He needed a challenge. Again, that's the only real reason he wanted that demon to give him an order. Otherwise the demon could stick it.

" I was wondering where you'd run off to. "

The man jumped lightly, things having been quiet for so long he hadn't expected anything to be heard. He quickly turned around, finding a demon with blue flaming hair and giant black and blue wings. The creature raided an eyebrow, wondering who this demon was. He looked tough though...

" ... I'm sorry, but who are you? "

The demon snickered to the creatures question, his hair burning briefly.

" Guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognize me. After all, I WAS inhabiting a losers body before, and it made my hair black and grey. "

Grey and black? Oh! So this was actually-?!

" P-Pyro! Woah! I didn't recognize you at all! "

" I didn't think you would. But. Regardless, I AM back, so I guess you know what that means. "

Yes! He did in fact know what this meant! Pyro was back, and he'd be giving him epic jobs! Like, trying to take down a large figure in the underworld! Or having him steal something from an ancient temple built for Flash himself! Or even have him battle a large group of angels with the demon and his wife by his side! The possibilities were practically endless! And he LOVED it! Only because with Pyro, chaos and destruction was ensured!

Pyro snickered, pointing at something, slowly getting the creatures attention.

" Since your tail is wagging, I take it you DO know. "

The creature huffed lightly, forcing his tail to cease movement. Hopefully Pyro didn't think he was too eager. He meant, he was, but he didn't really want the demon king mocking him for that. He looked back up at Pyro, watching the demons own tail flick, his mouth breaking into a wide grin.

" You know, I HAVE been thinking of a plan involving that ONE vampire prince, Fatch. "

The way Pyro grinned, the creature simply knew the demon had a great plan for that vampire. It was exciting to think about. Would he be torching him with hellfire? Or simply kidnapping him and torturing him until he begged for mercy? Or even something simple, like just battling him to weaken him? The possibilities seemed endless.

" But perhaps that can wait. I do have plans with Yuki coming up... Erm, regardless, I suppose you would like me to open the portal to Nerezza now, right? So you can relax in a better environment and get whatever weapon you need? "

A smile spread the creatures face, actually quite ready to return to that dark world. He was there once, when Pyro had... recruited him. It was dark, and spooky, and only the baddest of people lived there. Not only that, but he could get anything he needed there. Truly a world to marvel at. A world he wished to see again.

Slowly he nodded, his right eye- his only visible eye- lowered into a glare, his mouth breaking into a grin. Pyro sneered, clearly pleased.

" Good answer... Wulfric. "

Pyro snapped his fingers, opening the dark portal, his hair suddenly burning in blue fire, lighting up the world around them. The light finally reviling the creatures features. He was now seen as a werewolf, covered in light grey fur. His hair was short, his bangs covering his left eye. His visible eye was a blackish-purple shade with no shine, his ears were a light grey and his tail was short and pitch black. He wore a sleeveless black suit, with brown boots and a brown belt, and a grey tag near his neck.

" Go on. I'll have an assignment for you soon. "

" With great pleasure Pyro. "

* * *

**Yay! A new villain has arrived! And that's Wulfric! A character who belongs to the amazing SamWolf NightLover! :D**

**I hope you all like this. Especially you Sam. I hope I portrayed Wulfric alright. :3**


End file.
